Adam gives Katie a tour
by WearPantz
Summary: Adam invites the new girl, Katie Matlin, on a tour around Degrassi. He obviously likes her, but does she like him? Katie is totally clueless when it comes to boys; she is just hoping for it not to be awkward. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**-I do not own Degrassi. **

**-This is my first fan fiction. Be nice.**

Adam smiled as he read the text from the new soccer player that had just transferred. He felt his lips form a tooth grin as he walked the 6 blocks to the school. He sat on his steps, twiddling his thumbs, waiting for the tall beauty to arrive. "Waiting for someone?" Katie looked down at the nervous boy. Adam jumped up nervously, "R-ready for your tour?" Katie looked down at his thumbs and knew he was just as nervous as she. "Totally, definitely, sure," she blurted out. Under her breath she told herself, "don't screw up." Adam gestured for her to walk in first. She bit her lip as she opened the door. He smiled and took a deep breath. He grabbed the door from her, and motioned for her to go in. "After you, Katie." Once inside he smiled and locked the door so no one would break in. "Welcome to the hamster wheel we have been running around in all year!" Katie looked around. This was still all so new to her. She looked to her side and saw Adam staring back at her. He quickly looked away, thinking of something to say. "Keep your cool. You got this," Adam thought to himself. He smiled trying to think of something. "Nice going Adam, alright think, think SOCCER! That's it," he thought to himself. Eventually they started to talk about soccer, friends, and Katie's home town; it was fun now. "How do you like the tour so far Ms. Matlin?" Adam asked with a warm smile, looking gently into her big eyes. Katie couldn't pull herself away from looking into his blue eyes; something was forcing herself to not move. "This is it. Do it," Adam thought. He leaned in and closed his eyes.

**Sorry it's short. If it gets some reviews I'll combine the next two chapters and I'll upload them within a day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Here's the second chapter! Hope you like it! Please review for further chapters.**

**-I still don't own Degrassi.**

A million thoughts were running through her head, but Katie didn't know which one to listen to. Her heart said lean in but her body didn't like that idea. Katie turned her head and received a kiss on the cheek. Adam quickly pulled away, "s-sorry..." "Let's just...keep walking, okay?" Katie was mad at herself. She kept thinking to herself, "why am I so bad with boys? I totally screwed up. He's probably so mad now." That was awkward; Adam blushed. "S-sorry about that." He said running his fingers through his messy hair. He looked around and then decided it was time to tell her about him. He sat on the bench and looked into her big eyes. "S-so I need to tell you something." Katie looked down at the boy on the bench. I really like this boy. And he's about to tell me he likes me too. Preparing herself, she took a deep breath and sat down next to him. "Anything." She looked into his eyes, fighting back a smile. "I don't know how to say this exactly..." Adam said. He smiled, calming himself. "I really like you, Katie, and if I want something good to happen, y-you need to know this. I would rather you hear it from me." He smiled and so did she. "So because I like and care about you so much, I should tell that I am an FTM Female to Male transgender."

Katie wasn't as prepared for this as she thought. "I really don't know what I'm supposed to say." "Anything you want to say," Adam was eager to hear her thoughts. "So, does that mean you're gay?" Katie looked down at her hands, avoiding his face. Trying to be confident, he didn't take his eyes off of her. "No. I was born in a girl's body but I'm one hundred percent, completely a guy. I'm not a girl." Katie had seen this stuff on tv, but never actually talked to one. "Okay. Cool, I guess." She didn't really seem to mind, which brought Adam hope. He smiled a little easier. "Y-yeah it is. I guess?" He smiled and looked at her, thinking of something to do next. "We should play a game or something, like truth or dare." He smiled, "so I told you I liked you, do you like me? Even at all? Probably not," he spoke weakly. "Umm...maybe. I don't want to rush into anything just yet. I have to catch up with school and everything and I have too many things I'm focused on right now. Let's just be friends and see where that takes us," Katie offered. She looked at Adam as his face lit up with joy, "that's fine with me. Your turn." "Okay, truth or dare?" Katie asked. Adam smiled. Slow? He wanted that too. He thought about it for a moment, and spit out "dare!" "Hmm..." Katie thought aloud. "Dance." "What?" Adam asked, "dance? To what" Katie shrugged her shoulders, "you asked for dare." Adam gave her an innocent look and asked if he could switch his answer. "Fine." Adam asked for a truth this time. "Have you ever had a girlfriend at Degrassi?" Adam bit his lip, thinking of how to respond. He sat there all of the sudden becoming fascinated in the flooring. "Um not really; she used me," he spoke sadly. She looked confused and he knew he had to tell her. He looked into her eyes and said, "she turned out to be a lesbian and because I'm, you know, she used me for my female body." "That's terrible. I'm sorry," Katie said with sincere. "Why don't we keep walking around?" She offered, in attempt to spark up the mood. "Sure," Adam stood up and turned to Katie. He held his hand out for her to grab. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. He was surprised she didn't let go once she stood up. She let her finger slowly fall between his as their palms never parted. Adam slightly squeezed her hand making Katie smile. For the next half hour they walked around hand in hand talking about anything that came up. Everything was perfect.

**Review for more!**


End file.
